


The Curse

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Jack as Sam's son, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, dark themes, implied sam/jess - Freeform, manips, voodoo curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Summary: Art made for the 2020 SPN Meant-to-Be Challenge on LJSummary: Decades ago Henry Winchester stuck his nose where it didn't belong and as a result his bloodline was cursed to lose what they loved the most. The curse passed down through the generations like poison until the men are cold, empty shells.Sam thought he could outsmart the curse by running to Stanford and settling down with Jess, leaving behind a life of hunting and a brother he loves more than he should. Now, widowed and desperate, he has nothing left but his son Jack and resentment for how his life turned out.It's been 20yrs since Sam's seen his brother but the night Dean breaks in and demands his company on a hunt for the witch that cursed their family, the passion between them is still there, just as strong and terrifying. This Dean is much different from the one Sam had left behind, older, wiser and hardened by a life of hunting alone and living without his heart.Will dumb Winchester luck be enough to break the curse and finally get their happy ending?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: SPN Meant to Be Master Collection





	The Curse

**Link:** https://smut-slut.livejournal.com/110757.html

**Original Prompt:** 34\. Lucky Charm  
Long ago, as revenge on a Corwin who stole her son's fiancee, a witch proclaimed an eternal curse that every Corwin male who married for love would be destined to lose his woman and his fortune...Derek thought he could outsmart the long-standing Corwin curse by breaking up with Gabrielle, his first love – and marrying someone else. Now, divorced and broke, all he has left is his teenage daughter and a healthy respect for ancient sorcery. But then Gabrielle returns, determined to defeat the curse and rekindle their passion. But will her stubborn streak and her unwavering love be the lucky charm Derek so desperately needs?

**Banner:**

**Icons:** (free to snag)

-

**Author's Note:**

>  **Artist notes:** Made for the 2020 SPN Meant to Be, this was my 2nd prompt. I loved this prompt so much and its the one that gave me the most trouble, go figure. Despite the frustration and hair pulling it caused, I kinda like how it turned out.:P


End file.
